Summer Love: Forgive and Forget
by Parisa01
Summary: "Amaya, just forgive and forget." "No Riku, I forgive but never forget..." She will never forgive Riku for the way he hurt her but will she fall in love with him again after seeing how he's changed...or has he changed as he said? Even when she's starting to fall for one of her best friends...? RikuXOC Slight RoxasXOC
1. Chapter 1

A remake of 'Summer Love' but with many changes! Rated M for swearing and sexual themes.

* * *

_**Summer Love: Forgive and Forget**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Where is she? She's taking forever!" Axel huffed and wiped a beat of sweat on his forehead. The heat was unbelievable and he felt like he was getting grilled.

He, Terra and Roxas were in a red Audi A7 convertible at a petrol station; with Axel driving, Terra and Roxas at the back.

Behind their car were Ventus, Aqua, Vanitas, Neku and Xion in a white BMW X6; Ven driving, Aqua in the passenger and the other 2 lovebirds at the back. There were a few suitcases in that car.

Right at the back was a white Range Rover with Demyx driving and Hayner next to him and Shiki and Olette were behind them; they had the rest of the many suitcases.

Where were they going with so many bags? Well the 10 friends decided to spend their summer break in Destiny Islands for a whole 3 months. Terra, Vanitas and Hayner's families were kind to give them cars for their holidays to get around.

"Calm down, keep your boxers on!" A young woman year exclaimed and they started laughing.

Amaya was a 20 year old young woman and was the youngest in the group of her friends. She had very long straight brunette hair up to her waist, straight cut fringe with strands framing her oval face, fair skin, blue eyes, long eyelashes and rosy cheeks. She was quite short at 5ft 3in but had a womanly body with curves. She wore a white lace vest top which was tucked into a blue skater skirt and white strappy wedges. She had a French manicure and pedicure and didn't wear a lot of makeup; just some eyeliner and lip balm. On her ears she wore diamante earrings with ear cuffs on both ears. She had a black tote bag on her shoulder and plastic bags in her hands.

She walked up to the cars and gave them the plastic bags.

"I bought some drinks and snacks for the rest of the journey." She stated and her friend thanked her. She hopped into the red car and switched with Axel.

"Ready?" Axel asked and she nodded with a smile.

Amaya turned on the radio and a song came on which made them all smile. It was Something New by Axwell Λ Ingrosso. She started driving real fast and the brunette turned the music louder. The blue eyed woman felt too shy to sing alone in front of her friends so she always sang normally or as others called funnily.

They all started singing along. They kept on singing louder and louder and Amaya stood up on her seat and felt the wind on her face. She started squealing and raised her hands in the air as her hair danced in the wind.

The friends started eating snacks and drinking juice and cold water.

"How much longer till we get to Destiny Islands?" Roxas asked.

"30 more minutes, Roxas." Amaya answered.

"So what's the first thing we're gonna do when we get there?" Axel asked and the brunette slapped his head. "Ouch!"

"We're gonna unpack stupid!" She exclaimed.

"Do we have to?" Roxas whined.

"Yes…" She stated. "…But we can have lunch, first." They started cheering and whistling whilst clapping.

"Should I call the others?" The blonde haired 20 year old asked.

"Yeah, if you can darling." The blue eyed young woman smiled.

Roxas called the others and told them to follow their car because they were gonna find a restaurant.

* * *

They entered Destiny Islands and they were all looking at the surroundings. Everything was so beautiful and there were many people everywhere who stared at them. Terra was looking for nearby restaurants nearby on his found.

"Oh! There's the Shopping Centre which is near and there are loads of restaurants there." He said.

"Awesome, just tell me the directions now." Amaya smiled.

He told her the directions and just as they were driving Axel saw a group of girls. He beeped the horn and wolf whistled. They turned to the car with serious faces and some were giggling.

"I am so sorry! I did not do that!" She said and they all laughed. Amaya accelerated and started smacking her red headed friend calling him a stupid idiot.

They got to the Shopping Centre which was humungous and the biggest they ever seen. Amaya, Ven and Demyx parked their cars in the car parking.

They got out of the car and started walking around the shopping centre. When they were walking people stared at them and a lot of boys smiled and winked at the girls but mainly Amaya. She just kept walking and looked for restaurants.

"Eyyyyy, look at you!" Vanitas said as he elbowed the brunette. Amaya looked around her to see boys looking at her. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up man." She said. "This is making me blush man." Her cheeks turned into a deeper red.

"The food court must be around here, somewhere." Ven stated.

"I'm so hungry I can eat a horse right now!" Demyx stated.

"I think we should find a map." Hayner stated.

"Or, we can ask someone for directions!" Olette suggested.

The group stopped to ask for directions but Amaya was in her own little world as she started walking off. Vanitas and Roxas noticed this and ran after her. They met with her at the top of 1 of the floors.

"Maya!" They called out and she turned to them with a smile.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Why did you walk away from the group?" Roxas asked and she stared at them blankly.

"Wait….I did?" She asked.

"Amaya, you okay?" Vanitas asked.

"Yeah, I just wasn't really concentrating and just left." She said.

"Well we might as well find the food court, then." The dark haired 20 year old stated and they started walking.

"So is this the place where your ex-boyfriend lives?" Roxas asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, but this is also the place where my parents were born and lived some of their lives. My mum is buried here too." She said.

"Wait, so you've never been here?" The dark haired adult asked and she shook her head.

"I like it though, it's nice here." Amaya stated. "I'd wanna see how the beach is like."

A song came on in the Mall which made her smile widely; Mysterious Girl by Peter Andre. Boys stared at her as she walked past.

Amaya looked walked up to a group of boys and they looked at her body with a smile.

"Hey guys, erm we're new in town and we're just wondering, where is the food court?" She asked.

"Just go up those escalators, darling." One of the boys said sweetly and she grinned.

"Thank you very much!" She said and they went up the escalators.

They saw the humungous food court which was all in 1 floor with a range of restaurants of different cuisines.

"Woaaaahhhh…" The trio of friends slurred as they looked around and they walked down.

"Vanitas, Roxas, Maya!" They heard their names and saw their friends at the central food court where there were a lot of people.

Riku was there too with his group of friends; Riku, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Selphie, Tidus, Larxene, Zexion, Seifer and Rai.

Zexion, Rai and definitely Seifer looked at Riku with glares; they knew exactly who this was. They hated her so much, they thought she was a slutty bitch and persuaded Riku not to go out with a girl like her. Seifer and Rai hated her because they knew her from before in Radiant Garden. They used to bully her when they were around 7 and her brother Zack beat them up. Kairi, Selphie, and Larxene also knew who the girl was and didn't really like her because they thought she wasn't good enough for Riku.

He looked up to see the girl he once loved. Amaya ran her fingers through her hair as she smiled with a lovely yet goofy giggle. The silver haired young man's cyan eyes widened as he saw her face and instantly recognised her; it was Amaya. Riku felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. He felt it squeeze and it was like a millions stabbed his heart and he was unable to breath. His eyes stung with tears.

He remembered very clearly what he did to her; everything he did to Amaya. He remembered exactly how he broke her heart. He stopped talking to her and they blocked each other's numbers. After this he finally realised how wrong he was and what he did was wrong. He regretted everything he said to her.

Riku broke up with his girlfriend 2 weeks after he stopped talking to Amaya. The reason was because he realised that he kept thinking about Amaya. He thought about her green eyes which sparkled like emeralds, her weird moments, her funny jokes and so much more. Riku finally realised that his feelings for her was taking over his heart again.

'Wow, she's grown up; she looks so beautiful. She lost so much weight too, yet still curvy.' He thought and gulped as he stared at her body. His male parts became harder and he got goose bumps; the adult couldn't control himself. The young woman lost weight but didn't lose her assets like her big round ass (not too big) and big breasts.

They were walking and Vanitas and Roxas smirked at each other.

"Ready, set… GO!" They started running and Amaya pouted with furrowed eyebrows.

"Are you guys bloody serious? Not even a warning!" She called out and they ran backwards whilst smiling at her cheekily. "I'm getting you boys back for this; wait and watch!" Her friends began laughing at this.

She continued walking and someone caught her eye. She glanced at him and blinked slowly. He looked very handsome and more mature than before; it was Riku. She blinked and pushed the extreme feelings away and swallowed it up. Her slight frown turned to a big grin. He smiled softly and sighed with faint pink cheeks.

'No Amaya, need to be strong and don't show the feelings.' She said to herself.

"Amaya hurry up! We're starving!" Ven shouted and she turned her head to her friends.

"Yeah, I'm coming! Can't walk a lot because of all the time we spent in the car." She replied.

Terra ran up to her and went behind her. He put his head between her legs and lifted her up onto his shoulder and held her legs. Amaya's blue eyes widened and she gulped.

"TERRA!" She yelled. "PLEASE PUT ME DOWN; I DON'T LIKE BEING CARRIED!"

"Chill Amaya, he won't drop you." Aqua stated and the brown haired adult started walking.

"Yeah just trust me." Terra smiled and she crossed her arms with a raised eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, trust you out of all people. The idiot who said, 'oh yeah, Amaya I'll catch you, I promise!' Yeah, what happened after?" She asked and he laughed nervously.

"Ermmm…" He slurred.

"No, please remind me; I can't remember. Because I hit my damn head on the ground cuz you didn't catch me. Too busy daydreaming!" She told him off for the thousandth time and he blushed. "Now, put me down."

"Or what?" He asked with a smirk.

"So help me I will hurt you so much that it will look like you fell down the stairs." Amaya said ever so innocently and he gulped. He lifted her up from his shoulders and carried her in his arms.

"Heads up Rox." He stated and she gulped.

"Wait, what?" She asked, he threw her and the brunette shrieked loudly.

Roxas caught her in his arms and she had her arms around his neck tightly as she buried her face into his neck. He smiled and laughed. Riku watched with wide eyes as they filled with tears. It was like a knife was stabbed in and out of his heart. He never felt so heartbroken in his life. He realised that after these years, all this time he was in love with her. And now, she's found someone else. Now he felt the pain she felt 4 years ago.

"Wow; can't keep your arms off me, eh?" He asked and she pulled away from him with red cheeks and a pout.

"Oh shut up, you." She muttered.

"Oh yeah, this girl officially loves me!" Roxas announced cockily and Amaya smirked.

"Pfft, in your dreams lover boy." She said as she hopped out of his arms.

"Why you leaving me broken hearted, babe?" He asked.

"I'm sorry baby." The brunette adult blew a kiss and they started laughing.

"Wow looks whose little miss popular?" Kairi laughed.

"Yeah, I bet she's fucking all those guys; slut." Seifer smirked.

"Shut the fuck up, Seifer. Leave her alone. You have sex 10 different girls a week." Riku murmured.

"You're not any different Riku." Rai stated and the silver haired adult looked down with a look of shame.

* * *

There! Please review and thank you for reading!

~Parisa01


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summer Love: Forgive and Forget **_

_**Chapter 2**_

The group of friends ate in a Chinese restaurant. They exited the restaurant and started walking out of the mall and into their cars.

"Man, I'm full!" Terra exclaimed whilst stretching.

"It was delicious though." Amaya stated.

The brown haired adult started the car and he led the others to their bungalow.

They arrived after 10 minutes and got out of their cars. The friends stared at the house with wide eyes. It was a 7 bedroom house which only large groups of people can stay in for example friend or families. All of their families helped the friends to pay for it.

They all got out their individual suitcases and got into the house. It was spacious and so modern but it was a little classical.

"So who's having the room on their own?" Ven asked and they all went silent.

"Erm, I don't mind." Amaya stated with a smile. "I'll have that room; but dibs on it being the one at the very top of the house."

The other whined and sighed at this and she giggled. Roxas wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Could I sleep with you sometimes? Y'know, cuz I don't like you being alone." He murmured and she looked up at him.

"You're too sweet!" She exclaimed and pinched cheeks.

"You're so sweet!" He laughed and pinched her cheeks even harder.

They all watched them both and thought that they belonged together. They've been best friends from before university started and have always been close.

"Hey lovebirds! We need to unpack!" Axel called out and they glared at him.

"Well come on then." They went upstairs and took quite a long time to unpack as they were staying for 4 months. Olette and Hayner and Aqua and Terra definitely stayed in their rooms because they were couples, not to mention that they were gonna get married soon on Destiny Islands.

Amaya had the last of her shoes and tiptoed to put them at the top of her closet.

"Ugh, just a...little…more…" She mumbled.

She felt someone lift her up and managed to put the shoes on the top shelf.

The blue eyed 20 year old looked down to see Roxas smiling brightly at her with his blue eyes sparkling.

"You know I don't like being picked up." She said.

"Yeah I know, but you know I won't let you fall." He said as he placed her on the floor. She raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Mhmm? You sure about that, Mister?" She asked rhetorically.

"I might be sure. But I can't stop you falling for me." He flirted and she rolled her eyes whilst shaking her head.

"You're too much." She giggled and walked out of the room with him following her.

"But you like that, don't you?" Roxas asked and she side glanced at him with a grin.

"Maybe…" She sang and they ran down the stairs. They all met in the living room and the girls wanted to watch some dramas.

Amaya sat next to Roxas and he had his arm around her waist. She was reading Memoirs of a Geisha. She was a real book worm as she's read a large range of books since she was a 3.

* * *

After half an hour, the blonde haired boy noticed something and grinned. He elbowed his best friend lightly and she looked up to see Demyx, Vanitas and Axel in deep sleep. She looked at Roxas and they shared an evil look. She whispered something into his ear and the 20 year old female ran upstairs.

She came downstairs with her makeup bag and they laughed. Amaya put makeup on their friends with Roxas snickering. The others noticed and also laughed quietly. When she was done, the blonde haired 21 year old took their pictures on his phone. They had thick eyeliner, bright eye shadow, lipstick and blusher on. The funny thing was that they were still sleeping.

They decided to go outside into the garden and Amaya saw so many flowers in the garden. She ran down the patio stairs and into the garden. The brunette admired the many colourful flowers. Hayner got out the water hose and walked behind her.

He turned on the hose and covered her with cold water and her eyes widened as she shrieked louder. She got goose bumps and stood up. She turned to him with a glare and took her wedges off. He gulped and let go of the hose. He started running and she chased him.

"HAYNER!" She shouted and the others started laughing.

She jumped on him and rubbed his face into the mud. The others joined in and had buckets of water. They laughed and chased each other around.

"AMAYA!" They heard Vanitas, Axel and Demyx yell from the top of their lungs. She gulped and they were running to her.

Roxas stood in front of her with her back to her. He had the hose in his hands and sprayed on his friends and they all cheered whilst laughing.

* * *

They had a water fight for 3 hours and stayed outside for a total of 5 hours. When they were finished they headed inside.

Amaya had a warm shower and got cleaned up. She changed into a white vest tucked into blue jean shorts and white converses. Her hair was done in a side braid.

"Weeeeeeeeeee!" The brunette slid down the stair banister with a giggle.

She walked into the kitchen and saw her friends sitting at the table.

"What's up, guys?" She asked as she joined them.

"We don't know what to eat." Axel stated.

"Hmmm…." The brunette started thinking an got an idea. "How 'bout Pasta Bake!"

"Oh great idea, Maya!" The others exclaimed and she giggled.

Terra, Roxas, Ven, Hayner and Vanitas joined her and she started cooking. The brunette haired adult showed them how to cook it. It took an hour and a half to completely cook and the boys set out the table. The other girls made salad and garlic bread.

They sat at the table and started eating. Amaya looked around at the dinner table and sighed dreamily; this was just like family and she loved dining with people.

"Mmmmmm, this is delicious." Vanitas stated.

"Hmmm, well you guys know my recipe now." She giggled and winked.

The group of 13 finished their dinner and cleared up. They put the dishes and other things that needed cleaning the dishwasher. Amaya wanted to bake something but they stopped her and she knew why; she was horrible at baking. Her biscuits, cookies and cupcakes were rock hard. Olette, Xion and Aqua decided to make dessert instead.

They decided to play on the Wii and played Mario Kart first. Amaya and Roxas were always on the same team for absolutely everything and anything. They were always the same characters too; Toad and Toadette. They played against other teams like Ven and Vanitas, Terra and Hayner, Neku and Shiki, Axel and Demyx.

When they got to their final race, Amaya whined at the course.

"Oh fuck! I hate Rainbow Road!" She exclaimed.

"Alright Maya, you be at the back and I'll be in the front." Roxas said.

"That's what she said!" Axel stated and laughed.

The best friends glared at him and Amaya threw her Wii Remote at his head. He shrieked with pain and looked up to see them.

"Uh…sorry!" He laughed nervously whilst rubbing his head.

They started racing and Amaya and Roxas were last in the first lap. Demyx, Lea, Terra, Vanitas and Hayner were being cocky saying they would win but Toad and Toadette whizzed through everyone and came out first with the other teams being second, third, fourth and fifth.

The brunette 20 year old stood up and so did her best friend. They started cheering and he swung her around.

Xion, Olette and Aqua came in with trays of cookie dough with vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup. They all surrounded them and took an ice cream bowl each.

They decided to watch a film and picked out Forrest Gump. Amaya and Roxas sat next to each other on the floor. They all watched the beautiful and emotional film. The blue eyed 20 year old sniffed and her blonde haired best friend gave her the box of tissues.

Roxas felt a thud on his shoulder and turned his head to his left. He couldn't help but smile to see Amaya sleeping on his shoulder. He carefully lifted her up and carried her upstairs in her room.

The blonde haired 21 year old placed her on the bed and slept carefully. He got into the bed with her and ran his fingers over her cheeks. She smiled softly in her sleep and wrapped her arms around him. The brunette cuddled him and he gulped with warm cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Roxas stared at Amaya; she was so beautiful in the moonlight. He couldn't stop staring at her as he neared closer to her. He kissed her cheek and sighed with a smile.

After a while, he fell asleep. She opened her eyes and realised that she was in her room. Roxas was there beside her and she couldn't help but smile at this. He brought her to her room. Amaya watched him sleep peacefully and the blue eyed adult placed her hand on his face.

"Roxas…" She murmured and breathed slowly as her heart beat a little faster. She kissed his forehead softly. She closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

* * *

Awwww they're so cute together! Please review, thank you!

~Parisa01


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summer Love: Forgive and Forget **_

_**Chapter 3**_

Amaya opened her blue eyes and sat up. She stretched and yawned whilst rubbing her eyes. She turned to see Roxas still asleep and looked at the time; 7:30am.

The brunette adult got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. Amaya got changed into a sleeveless white dress with blue embroidery which was up to her knees, she wore a white ribbon in her hair which was let out and white wedge sandals. She went downstairs, took her iPhone 6 and keys whilst going outside.

The blue eyed adult took keys and her iPhone 6 and walked outside. Right in front of her, she saw a path with a sign 'BEACH' next to it. She walked the path to the beach and when she saw it she was amazed.

Pale silky white sand, the sky was a beautiful blue colour and she could smell of the waves. Amaya took off her wedges.

Amaya closed her eyes as she walked onto the sand which felt soft in between her toes. The brunette young woman felt the wind against her which made her hair dance in the wind. She sighed with delight and kept walking.

The brown haired 20 year old felt the water touch her feet and she opened her eyes. She looked down to see the waves going back and coming forward touching her feet. The woman stared at the water and gulped. Then Amaya looked up and saw an island in the distance, she closed her eyes and had a flashback.

* * *

Since she was 3, Amaya loved to swim. She was inspired from watching the Little Mermaid and wanted to be like a Mermaid. Her father and mother drove her to a beach ever summer to swim.

One day when she was 7, Amaya wanted to swim further away from the shore; something her parents forbid her to do. But she had always seen another island further away and wanted to swim there herself. Halfway, she became tired and her limbs felt extremely numb. It was hard for her to even move and she began to sink. She then started drowning and screamed for help but no one could hear her. Amaya's parents, Raine and Laguna realised 10 minutes after she started swimming that she was gone and asked for help. A help team managed to find her and her life was in danger as water was found in her lungs. A day later, she woke up in the hospital and after that she feared the water and never went to that beach again.

* * *

Amaya opened her eyes again and gasped whilst stepped back. It was as if she bumped into someone and fell back. The person caught her and she opened her eyes.

It was Roxas who stared at her worried. She stood up and he stared into her eyes. He let go of her and noticed tears falling down her cheeks. He wiped those tears and shook his head.

"Thinking about what happened 13 years ago?" He asked and she nodded. "Do you want to step into the water?" She looked up at him whilst shaking her head vigorously.

"Please no!" Amaya begged. "I'm still scared, Roxas." She mumbled quietly.

"Alright, I won't force you." He murmured. "C'mon, let's get back to the house."

She nodded and they turned around. He held her hand and she squeezed it whilst walking back.

Amaya saw Riku standing there as he watched them. Their eyes locked on and she had that feeling at the pit of her stomach. She stared at him with an emotionless face but her clear blue eyes held all the emotions; disgust, heartbreak, anger and sadness. He smiled at her but she just turned away. He sighed at this and they walked.

Riku noticed a pair of white wedges and picked them up. She turned to Amaya who was already gone and knew that they belonged to her.

"I'll keep them till I see her next." He said to himself.

* * *

Amaya and Roxas got home and she stretched. He turned to her and stared at her with smile. She noticed him and fluttered her eyelashes.

"That a nice dress you're wearing." He stated.

"Thanks." She giggled with a grin.

"Hey, what do ya say to some pancakes?" He asked and her eyes brightened.

"Yes please!" She exclaimed. "With maple syrup and Nutella and strawberries?!" She asked excitedly.

"With anything you want." He said and they walked into the kitchen.

Roxas got out a frying pan and started making the pancake mix. Amaya sat down in front of him and watched him cook. He tried to flip a pancake but it end up landing on his face and she laughed so much. He took the pancake off and laughed himself. She noticed a piece of pancake on his face and leaned closer to him. She took it off and put it in her mouth.

"Mmmmmm…yummy." She said with pink cheeks and he laughed whilst blushing.

"What is that delicious smell?" Olette asked and their friends entered the kitchen.

"Woah, Roxas are you cooking pancakes?" Axel asked.

"Yup!" He smiled. "And I'm making pancakes for all you guys too."

"YEAH!" They all cheered.

Amaya got out all the toppings like Nutella, Maple Syrup and fruits. They all enjoyed their pancakes for breakfast and thanked Roxas for breakfast.

"Hey guys, my cousin told me that there was going to be a party tonight. He said we could go." Vanitas stated.

"Where is it?" Aqua asked.

"It's a beach party on the play islands." He answered.

"Oh we totally need to get clothes for that; what do you say to some shopping girls?" Shiki asked and they agreed. They turned their heads to Amaya and she had her mouth stuffed with strawberries and some Nutella on her cheek.

"You going with them?" Terra asked and she swallowed her fruits.

"Yeah, I don't mind." She said with a small smile.

* * *

When they were done, the group of friends cleared up and Amaya went to get ready. She got changed into a white vest tucked into a pair of blue high waisted jeans and white Converse wedge trainers. She took out her black tote bag and put her purse and phone in it. The brunette also wore black Ray Ban sunglasses too as well as dark pink lipstick and eyeliner.

She ran downstairs and met up with the 4 girls. They got into the red Audi and the brunette 20 year old decided to drive. Shiki sat in the passenger seat and her friend started the car. Amaya drove fast and the girls cheered with their hands in the air.

They stopped at a traffic light and another car pulled up next to theirs. There was a group of guys who were around their age. They turned to them and wolf whistled. The girls turned to them with a smile. Aqua and Olette showed their rings and Shiki and Xion said they were taken. The guys looked at the brunette 20 year old. Amaya blew a kiss with a little wave.

"What's your name baby?" One guy asked.

"Amaya." She answered.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Another guy stated and she giggled.

"Thanks, well we better get going." She said.

"You girls coming to the party tonight?" They asked.

"Hell yeah!" Olette, Xion, Aqua and Shiki exclaimed.

* * *

They got to the Mall and parked up. They went shopping and Amaya was just standing there to say if their outfits looked nice or not.

"Hey guys, can we get some Bubble Tea?" Amaya grinned with sparkling eyes and they nodded with a smile on their faces; they knew how much their friend loved it.

They walked together and there were so many people in the Mall. The girls were chatting away about relationships and all whilst the single lady texted on her phone.

"Amaya?" She heard someone's voice and turned to a shop. Standing outside was Riku's cousin; Sephiroth. He was older than him by a few months. He also had a thing for Amaya.

"Omg, Sephiroth?" She stated and walked slowly to him. She stopped in front of him and took her sunglasses off.

"Woah, is that you?" He asked and she giggled whilst nodding.

"Yeah I've changed." Amaya stated.

"It's been 3 years!" He exclaimed whilst opening his arms and she hugged him tightly. "Haven't stopped thinking about you." He mumbled and she blushed at this.

Riku just walked out of the shop they were standing in front of and saw them hugging. His eyebrows furrowed together as he watched them. Sephiroth lifted Amaya up and she giggled loudly.

"Sephiroth, how have you been?" She asked curiously.

"I've been good, busy with studies and stuff. How have you been, babe?" Amaya couldn't help but grin at this.

"I've been alright. Just here on holiday and for weddings to be honest." She said.

"Hey, could I get your number?" He asked and she nodded. The brunette adult gave him her phone and he put his number on her phone and her number in his.

"Amaya! The line's getting longer by the minute." Aqua called out and she turned to her friend.

"Coming!" She exclaimed and turned to Sephiroth. "I gotta go."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly with a little playful smirk.

"How 'bout Starbucks tomorrow; me and you?" He asked and she turned to him with a smirk and crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

"Is that a date?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Just as friends." He said.

"Well since I can't deny Starbucks; I'll go." Amaya stated.

"Look at you, little miss hard to get." He winked and she rolled her eyes with a big grin.

"Look at you, Mr oh I'm so cool!" She said whilst poking his forehead and walking off and he chuckled. She giggled at this with pink cheeks.

"See you tomorrow, Amaya." He called out and she waved at him with a sweet smile.

"You too, take care Seph!" She exclaimed and ran to her friends.

"Seph…" He mumbled whilst blushing.

"Ahem!" Sephiroth turned to his cousin Riku who crossed his arms whilst glaring.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you ask her out?" Riku questioned.

"Yeah, I asked her out. So what if I did?" Sephiroth stated nonchalantly.

"She's my ex-girlfriend, Sephiroth." The silver haired 22 year old hissed.

"Yeah, **EX**-girlfriend. Don't know why you dumped her and how you stopped talking to her." Sephiroth said. "Judging from the amount of friends with benefits you have, I assume you don't want her back. Doubt she'd take you back anyway." He mumbled and started walking off.

Riku let that sink in and he turned to see Amaya. He watched her as she smiled, the way she giggled, the sound of her voice and how her hair danced in the wind. He gulped at this and felt something grow in his heart. She was beautiful, bubbly, bright, spunky and sexy even with her flaws.

"Hey, you coming or not?" His cousin called out and Riku snapped out of daze.

"Yeah…" He replied and ran to Sephiroth.

"So, who was that?" Shiki asked as they waited in line.

"Oh, he's a good friend." Amaya answered.

"He's really hot, though." She smirked.

"Is he just a good friend or do you fancy him?" Olette asked with a wink. The blue eyed 20 year old blinked but shook her head vigorously.

"He's just a friend, nothing else!" She exclaimed.

"He asked you out didn't you?" Xion elbowed her friend lightly.

"It's not as boyfriend and girlfriend; just as friends. Plus it's to Starbucks; I can't refuse." Amaya stated.

"Oh yeah, but inside you can't refuse him!" Shiki said and they laughed.

"I don't like him; he's just my friend, I swear!" The young woman stomped her foot to the floor and crossed her arms with a pout.

"Alright, alright, Maya. He's just a friend." They said in unison and Amaya couldn't help but laugh. They saw this and laughed together.

* * *

Awww!

~Parisa01


End file.
